In order to investigate the secretory process in von Ebner's gland of the rat tongue, we are studying the effects of cholinergic and Alpha- and Beta- adrenergic agonists and antagonists on the secretion of lingual lipase and amylase. The amount of secretion is determined by in vitro incubation of the dissected glands with the agonists. The tissue and medium are assayed for lipase and amylase activity and portions of the tissue are taken for light and electron microscopy. Lingual lipase and amylase were purified from von Ebner's gland. The purification is being scaled up to produce enough purified lingual lipase to prepare antibodies and to further characterize the enzyme by isoelectric-focusing and amino acid and carbohydrate analyses.